Too Lazy to Care
by Artica Storms
Summary: Shikamaru see some action.


Shikamaru looked at the game pieces. Man, this woman could nearly match him in strategy. He rolled his eyes. This game was sure troublesome,  
time to end it. They finished taking turns, Shikamaru beating her,  
barely. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" She asked politely.  
"It's too much of a bother to tell you." He yawned and stood up to leave.  
"How about I follow you then"  
The Chunin turned around and looked at her. Damn, he rolled his eyes.  
The woman was smart and beautiful. What a drag. He shrugged and started walking again. He didn't like being followed but he didn't want to cause trouble. He could feel her eyes on his back. He sort of wanted to know where she was looking, but at the same time, didn't care much. She watched him carefully. The man amazed her. He was absolutely gorgeous, but a complete lazy ass. There was nothing bad about him, except she could see having an argument would be near impossible. At least his back side was good looking. She smiled and walked next to him. There was questions that wanted to be asked, but it always 50/50 with him.  
They both lied down under and shady tree and looked at the clouds.  
"Melesse, ever wonder what it'd be like to be a cloud?" He asked her.  
"No." She gave a disgusted look. "Clouds are nothing but air. Why would I want to be air? Do you want to be a cloud, Shikamaru?" She sat up and looked down at him.  
"Sometimes, but like you said, they're nothing but air." He shrugged and glanced at her.  
She moved her body closer to his and leaned over him. Her face blocking his view. He threw her a questioned look and tried to look past her.  
She smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Your even too lazy to push me"  
He folded his arms. "You'd just to it again"  
Melesse looked down at him. A wicked thought came to her, how far could he be pushed? She wanted to test his limits. There's only one way. She rested her head in her hand, her body turned facing him.  
Shikamaru glanced at her. He could nearly see every curve of her body when she faced him like that. He tried not to think about what she was about to do. He sighed to himself. It was eventually going to happen.  
She reached out to his vest, pulling the zipper down with her thumb and fore finger. She kept her eyes on where her hand was until the vest was unhooked. It naturally fell to his sides. Her hand gently moved up his chest. Feeling his hard abdomen muscles, catching every breath he made. She moved her hand down his side over his stomach to the other side. Gripping it gently, in one swift movement she pulled herself on top of him. Her hands traced up his sides, pushing the vest off, he sat up,  
letting it fall off his arms, only to lie back down again. She pulled his shirt up slowly, kissing his skin, until it bunched up under his neck. She smiled and looked at him, "You're going to have to sit up again"  
She told him.  
"Why can't we just do this with clothes on"  
She shook her head. He sighed loudly, sitting up one more time, he almost wanted to stay there. Her face was so close to his. But he lied back down, it was too much work sitting up like that. She moved her face until it was mere inches away from his. She kissed his lips gently. Her hand came to rest near his ear.  
He could smell her, smell her hair, her body. His hands reached around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her back, running his tongue along her lips. She parted them and ran her tongue along his.  
His fingers unzipped the dress she was wearing. He grabbed the end of the dress and pulled it over her body. She pulled away from him long enough to get the dress over her head. His thumb caressed a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. His other hand caressed her spine in slow circles. With a lot of energy, Shikamaru rolled her over until her was on top. He kissed her down between her breast, over her belly button.  
Kissing her pelvis, and then her thigh. She bent her leg, and his fingers pulled her underwear off. He kissed her knee before discarding the piece of cloth. He nestled back between her legs, kissing her again. She removed his pants with her feet. He entered her gently, savoring everything. Taking his time. He kissed her neck and the swell of her breasts. Thrusting into her. Her fingers traced the muscles on his back. Shikamaru marveled at her. Here he thought he was being lazy, and he got stuck doing most of the work. He pulled that thought out of his mind when she smiled at him. His muscles tightened, as much work as this was, he didn't want this to be over, but he was losing himself in her.  
And the way her body reacted she was doing the same. He pushed himself into her one more time, releasing his thoughts as his body drifted.  
Melesse let herself fall. She closed her eyes relishing in her weightless body. Shikamaru's touches brought her back slowly. She smiled at him. He already had his pants on and was resting next to her. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She put his vest on, and found her underwear. When she came back, that lazy ass was already asleep.  
The End (c) Artica Storms 


End file.
